


До-диез минор

by Levian



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Джонатан интересен Дракуле больше, чем просто источник информации о Лондоне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До-диез минор

Крест — последнее, что может служить ему защитой, но Джонатан больше не полагается на его силу. Теперь, после всего, что он видел и испытал в замке, маленькое распятие кажется ему в лучшем случае безмолвным пленником, таким же, как и он сам, в дьявольских сетях. В худшем оно выглядит насмешкой над его верой — верой, которая истаивает с каждым днём, как кружащаяся в лунном свете пыль. 

Вера невозможна без любви; Джонатан не знает, способен ли теперь любить — эти пр **о** клятые стены оскверняют каждую его мысль обо всём, что ему дорого — или было дорого раньше. Он боится вспоминать о Мине — её лицо видится сквозь паутину призрачного света, искажённое, неестественное, нецеломудренное; видение её красных губ с мелькающими между ними острыми жемчужными зубами преследует его. 

Джонатан вздрагивает и просыпается. Он не может понять, сколько времени пребывал в стране грёз. Солнечный диск пламенеет душным алым цветом — скоро закат. Здесь, в горах, тьма опускается много быстрее, чем на равнине. Джонатан думает об этом со странным щекочущим чувством в груди. 

Распятие в изголовье его кровати падает, и Джонатан хватает его, лихорадочно стискивает в ладони, пока края до крови не впиваются в кожу, и, зажмурившись, без сил опускается на подушки. Он понимает, что должен умыться, привести себя в порядок, поесть. Всё это нужно, чтобы сохранить силы и рассудок, а пока у него есть и то, и другое — остаётся шанс на спасение. 

Но он не знает, заслуживает ли всё ещё этот шанс. 

Джонатан не открывает глаз, но безошибочно угадывает, когда последний солнечный луч ныряет в горную гряду, а алые и розовые облака выцветают до пепельно-сизого, а потом становятся синими. 

В комнате ощутимо холодает, но он не делает попытки укрыться одеялом, а по-прежнему раскинулся на кровати, не сменив ни измятых бридж, ни пропитавшейся липким потом рубашки, и повторяет про себя лишь одно: здесь он в безопасности, здесь ему ничто не угрожает. Словно бы от этой безмолвной мольбы стены способны забыть, кто истинный владелец этого ужасного места. 

Свет обжигает его сомкнутые веки, уже привыкшие к темноте. Джонатан резко садится, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет бег, оно словно поезд, рвущийся в никуда по рельсам, которых нет. 

— Простите за вторжение, друг мой, — раздаётся мягкий вкрадчивый голос, — что-то случилось? Вы не ужинали, быть может, вы больны? 

Джонатан слышит слова, но они текут сквозь его измученный кошмарами разум, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме странной аналогии — таким тихим и ласковым голосом говорят с загнанными лошадьми. 

Он всё ещё сжимает в кулаке распятие. Может потому граф не рискует подходить ближе, а ставит лампу на столик, а сам опирается о столешницу в позе светской и непринуждённой, весь — как последняя деталь картины ветхости и запустения, которую представляет собой замок, но деталь яркая и причудливая, словно течение времени прихотливо обошло его стороной. Колеблющийся свет причудливо падает на его лицо и фигуру: то кажется, будто он стар и дряхл, глубокие складки у рта полнятся чернильной чернотой, то видится, будто его кожа гладкая и молодая, и только тени от длинных седых волос уродуют её. Даже руки искажены в этом золотистом вздрагивающем, подобно пульсу, потоке: пальцы то ли длинны и остры, как когти, то ли коротки и сильны, словно лапы хищника. 

— Вы не больны? — настойчиво повторяет граф. 

Джонатан отводит глаза: ему отвратительно ненастоящее сочувствие на этом фальшивом лице-маске, как отвратителен и глубокий звучный голос, низкий и колеблющий воздух. 

— Благодарю вас, — произносит он ничего не значащие слова, но тут отчаянная надежда вспыхивает в нём, потеснив горькую обречённость. — Я действительно нездоров. Возможно, мне следует покинуть ваш гостеприимный дом и отправиться в больницу… 

Граф выглядит изумлённым. 

— Друг мой, неужели вы готовы вверить себя заботам совершенно незнакомых вам людей? Заботам науки, которая отрицает даже ответы на вопросы, которые сотни лет задавали наши предки?

Джонатан отвечает совершенно бездумно, движимый лишь ощущением, что пока длится их привычная вечерняя беседа, ему ничто не угрожает; придуманный им самим ритуал, такой же условный, как и безопасность этой комнаты. 

— Наука спасает жизни, — просто отвечает он.

— А что насчёт душ? — Усмешка графа обнажает ровный ряд зубов с чуть выпирающими клыками. Джонатан поспешно отводит взгляд от алых губ, словно увидел нечто опасно-неприличное. — Разве спасение тела не есть низость по сравнению с вечным спасением духа? 

— Одно не отрицает другого, — возражает Джонатан. 

Граф разводит руками — кажется, будто в широких бархатных рукавах струится и переливается сама тьма, тем белее и изящнее выглядят кисти и пальцы. 

— Обескураживающей простотой своих суждений вы иногда ставите в тупик даже такого старого софиста, как я. Но я снова пытаюсь увлечь вас беседой, в то время как вам, возможно, требуется что-нибудь более материальное. 

— Ничего, — качает головой Джонатан. — Ничего не требуется. 

— Разве вам уже лучше? 

— Да, — механически отвечает Джонатан, глядя, как тень графа извивается на стене, — мне уже лучше. Молитва и вера помогут мне справиться с недомоганием. 

Он не решается проследить за пристальным и жадным взглядом графа, но догадывается, что тот смотрит на его исцарапанную руку с зажатой между пальцев цепочкой распятия. 

— Что же, — с изысканной вежливостью кланяется граф, — единение тела и духа прекрасно само по себе, но прошу вас, если вам станет хуже — обратитесь ко мне. Мы, старые отшельники, знаем многие способы исцеления телесных недугов, хоть и не умеем заботиться о душевных ранах. — Он улыбается шире, и глаза его сверкают странным блеском, хотя, возможно, Джонатану это только кажется. — Друг мой, приведите в порядок свою руку, и я надеюсь увидеть вас за ужином, который остывает, пока я имею невежливость отвлекать вас беседой. 

Он выходит, оставляя Джонатана размышлять о нелепом построении его последних фраз — нелепом, потому что Джонатан прекрасно знает, как великолепно граф владеет английским и как прекрасно умеет выражать на нём свои ёмкие мысли. 

Задумавшись об этом, Джонатан не сразу замечает, что из открывшихся царапин на ладони капает кровь. 

***

Джонатана лихорадит. Он смотрит на блюдо с превосходно приготовленным мясом, на полный вина бокал… и сжимает зубы, чтобы они не стучали. 

Граф сидит напротив него, раскинувшись в кресле, словно отвратительный сытый паук. Его губы ещё краснее, чем были, кожа разгладилась и обтянула хищное узкое лицо. Простая чёрная одежда только подчёркивает её белизну и то, как неестественно молодо выглядит теперь Дракула. 

— Вам не нравится еда или напиток? — учтиво интересуется граф, но мечтательный и жадный взгляд, остановившийся на лице Джонатана, противоречит его ровному тону. 

Джонатану кажется, что глаза графа алеют совсем не из-за отражающихся в них огоньков свечей. Завороженный этим гипнотическим мерцанием, он берёт бокал и отпивает глоток. Рука подрагивает, а вино налито до краёв, и несколько капель проливаются и стекают по руке, и теперь кажется, будто кисть расчерчена полосками заживающих шрамов. Он закусывает губу, когда вино попадает в ранки на ладони, и вспоминает, как когда-то Мина порезалась бумагой, а он взял её хрупкую тёплую руку и губами ласкал порезы, чтобы прогнать боль. Теперь это кажется ему отвратительным, но он не в силах прогнать воспоминание, как будто кто-то силой заставляет раз за разом прокручивать его в голове, напоминая, как он наслаждался этим простым чувственным жестом. 

Распятие снова лежит в изголовье его кровати. Сейчас Джонатан жалеет о том, что не взял его с собой, потому что граф плавно поднимается и направляется к нему. 

— Дайте руку, — говорит он обыденным тоном, словно просит передать книгу или журнал с дальнего столика или спрашивает об особенно сложной грамматической конструкции. 

— Это просто царапина, — отвечает Джонатан, но собственный охрипший голос ему неподвластен. 

Граф покровительственно улыбается и сжимает длинные холодные пальцы на его плече. 

— Дайте руку, Джонатан, — повторяет он с металлическими нотками, и теперь в его голосе слышится раздражение: он рассержен неподчинением, но тем сильнее желание Джонатана ему противостоять. — Позвольте мне посмотреть на вашу рану, она так давно не заживает, что это меня беспокоит. 

От бархатной одежды графа исходит запах пыли и влажной плесени, и она, как и всё в замке, ещё сильнее, чем прежде, контрастирует с его быстрыми, почти юношескими движениями, живым лицом и, больше всего, — с яркими выразительными глазами. В седых волосах виднеются чёрные пряди, словно следы змей в пепле. Граф впивается взглядом в лицо Джонатана и снова повторяет, и становится ясно, что так мягко он просит в последний раз: 

— Позвольте мне взглянуть на вашу руку. 

Джонатан знает, что не должен смотреть ему в глаза, но уже поздно. Он моргает на пламя свечей, стряхивая невольные слёзы унижения, но отвернуться уже не в силах: бледное властное лицо графа не из тех, от которых можно так просто отвести взгляд. 

Он протягивает влажную и липкую от вина ладонь и вздрагивает, когда граф берёт её в руки и указательным пальцем проводит вдоль самой глубокой царапины — недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы её потревожить, но достаточно для того, чтобы Джонатан почувствовал лёгкое жжение. Кожу пощипывает, будто её касается не чужая рука, а неживая ткань — может быть, гладкий атлас, может быть, нежный бархат. 

— Видите, друг мой, — негромко произносит граф, — сколько у вас проблем из-за очередной игрушки человеческого тщеславия? Зачем она вам, к чему? Что даёт, кроме возможности причинять себе боль?

В его голосе мягкий и ласковый шелест морского прибоя, но Джонатан всё ещё помнит, что нельзя слушать его, нельзя ему довериться. 

— Чего вы хотите? — выдавливает он против воли, пытается затолкнуть слова обратно в себя, но непослушный язык всё равно произносит их: — Что я должен сделать? 

— Выбросите его, — отвечает граф, и его тёмные глаза вспыхивают. — Выбросите эту ненужную глупую вещицу. Ступайте — сделайте это немедленно! 

Джонатан поднимается из-за стола, как сомнамбула, и уже на пороге столовой, закрывая за собой дверь, видит, что высокая паукообразная фигура в чёрном застыла у стола, прижимая ладонь ко рту, точно слизывая с неё что-то. Крылья орлиного носа хищно раздуваются, веки полуопущены — на мгновение Джонатан очень чётко видит эту картинку, но тут же бессловесный приказ идти подталкивает его в спину. 

Комната, которую он привык называть своей, холодна и погружена во мрак; он не понимает, почему нет лампы, но и без неё знает, где найти искомое. 

Распятие кажется ему тёплым и тонким, смутно напоминает о чём-то дорогом и знакомом; баюкая его в ладонях, он распахивает окно. Ночной воздух ударяет в лицо, принося пьянящую освежающую прохладу. Прижавшись пылающей щекой к стене, Джонатан слушает, как поёт в кронах деревьев ветер, и вытягивает руку.

Только когда снизу, от булыжников, которыми вымощен двор, доносится еле слышный звон, он понимает, что натворил, и падает на колени, сотрясаемый животным ужасом. 

***

Сквозь полудрёму Джонатану кажется, будто замок поёт, и стон древних камней всё набирает силу, чтобы потом оборваться, как тонкая струна, вскриком жалобным и чувственным. 

А потом Джонатан понимает, что вскрик ему не почудился. 

Он спускает ноги с кровати, медленно встаёт и выходит из комнаты, не надев ботинок, не переодевшись. Камни теплы под его ногами, словно ночью замок оживает. Проходя сквозь пятна лунного света из узких длинных окон, Джонатан думает, что ночь влияет на всё вокруг. Даже на него самого. Эта мысль заставляет его сердце сжиматься и трепетать, но кое-то отлично от прежних его страхов: воспоминания, его воспоминания, которые поддерживали его веру и дарили ему надежду, словно подёрнуты дымкой той самой лунной пыли, что вызывает у него животный ужас. 

Джонатан идёт к старой часовне, и с каждым шагом мысли его мешаются; он думает, что будет, если он снова увидит тех ужасных женщин, но что-то подсказывает ему, что сегодня они не появятся, и чувство, которое он испытывает, похоже на лёгкую досаду. Он уверен, что сможет противостоять очарованию их серебристого смеха и алых губ, и даже помощь святого распятия будет ему не нужна. 

Он знает это, потому что им велено не трогать его, и сейчас они не опаснее, чем скалящиеся из-за прутьев клетки звери. 

Но в клетке — он сам, а они танцуют снаружи, и ключ — только у одного существа, которое Джонатан даже не может назвать человеком. 

Винтовая лестница вызывает у него головокружение, и в конце её он бессильно скрючивается, опускается на колени, охваченный тошнотой. Нечто в глубине его, нечто, что ближе всего к прежнему Джонатану, понукает его встать и бежать прочь, к обманчивой безопасности освещённых свечным огнём комнат. 

Снова раздаётся стон — гораздо ближе, гораздо жалобнее, но тут же обрывается, и Джонатан понимает, что больше ничего не услышит. Он забивается в угол, напуганный не внезапной жестокой тишиной, но собственным её неприятием. 

Джонатан поднимается, понимая, что чей бы крик ни слышал, помочь он уже не в силах, и собственная слабость вызывает в нём гневную вспышку. Нужно вернуться в комнату, чтобы граф не заметил его отсутствия, но ноги сами несут Джонатана к дверям часовни. Он убеждает себя в том, что должен знать, что происходит, но нечто гораздо более глубинное, чем доводы рассудка, просто приказывает ему идти, и впервые он почти рад, что эти желания совпадают. 

Двери распахиваются бесшумно. Старая часовня, к удивлению Джонатана, не темна, но пронизана лунным светом, таким ровным и ярким, что кажется, будто его испускают даже слежавшаяся за века пыль и рыхлая земля. 

От груды какого-то отвратительного тряпья в углу медленно поднимается тёмный силуэт. Джонатан не делает ни шага назад, даже когда узнаёт графа. Чёрный плащ его сливается с темнотой, только бледное лицо, юное и совершенно чистое среди грязи и запустения, словно мерцает в лунном свете. 

Он ждёт гнева и ярости, но граф улыбается так безмятежно, что Джонатану кажется, будто всё это — продолжение сна, а сам он до сих пор лежит в кровати, пленённый миром грёз. 

— Вы пришли сюда, мой друг, — говорит граф, и в тоне его такая ласковая мягкость, что Джонатана охватывает дрожь, — зачем? 

Глубоко внутри Джонатан разъярён его наглостью, потому что сила, которая вела его сюда, которая способна управлять его поступками и подчинять его себе, целиком и полностью принадлежит графу. Но он не может говорить, не может сделать ни шага, а граф приближается и его чёрный плащ с шелестом скользит по земле, не задевая пыли и щепок, отчего кажется, будто граф плывёт над землёй, как призрак. Всё ближе, ближе и ближе, неестественно тихо, совсем без звука шагов, пока не останавливается перед Джонатаном. 

— Зачем? — повторяет он почти с укором. — Разве вас мучает бессонница или что-то иное? 

Джонатан отводит взгляд от его непроницаемых глубоких глаз. 

— Я слышал крик, — отвечает он, с трудом разомкнув губы. 

Граф кладёт руку ему на предплечье и слегка сжимает, но сквозь ткань рубашки не чувствуется знакомого ледяного холода его пальцев. 

— Вам показалось. 

— Что вы здесь делали? Ночью? 

— Это мой дом, — говорит граф, и в его глазах проскакивают так знакомые Джонатану багровые всполохи, — и пусть вас не беспокоят мои занятия, друг мой. Оставайтесь пока в своей комнате. 

— Но кто-то кричал. 

— Это ночные птицы, — с нажимом произносит граф, и пальцы на руке Джонатана сжимаются, силой заставляя его повернуться к двери; странный контраст мягкого отеческого тона и жестокого повелительного прикосновения. Джонатан вздрагивает и безуспешно и отчаянно молча пытается высвободиться. — И вы были предупреждены, что опасно ходить ночью по замку, друг мой. 

Его голос — по-прежнему голос того, кто всего несколько недель назад встретил Джонатана в дверях замка, пригласив войти в этот дом добровольно и с радостью, но лицо, которому принадлежит тонкий и жестокий рот, говорящий эти слова, больше нельзя назвать лицом старика. И холодная расчётливая радость, горящая в его глазах и сквозящая в жестком изгибе губ, вызывает отвращение. 

— Довольно! — кричит Джонатан так громко, что из-под разрушенной крыши часовни взлетает какая-то птица. — Прекратите! Вы лжёте и понимаете, что я это знаю, так почему вы продолжаете? 

Граф вежливо склоняет голову, и его лицо, к удивлению Джонатана, по-прежнему не искажено тем знакомым адским бешенством. 

— Вы говорите опасные слова, друг мой, — произносит он медленно и тягуче, словно бы нарочно позволяя тяжелому вязкому акценту проскользнуть в свой голос, — но я буду думать, что в вас говорит болезнь, сон или временное безумие. Вернитесь в свою комнату, не испытывайте моё терпение. 

— Что вам от меня нужно? Почему вы… как ещё вы намерены меня использовать?

Стальная хватка графа неожиданно разжимается. Джонатан мог бы повернуться и броситься прочь, почти наверняка зная, что Дракула не станет его преследовать, но он стоит, не двигаясь. Пальцы графа водят по его руке, от запястья к локтю и назад: так люди в глубокой задумчивости поглаживают подлокотник кресла или домашнее животное. 

— Друг мой, Джонатан Харкер. Наши беседы о вашей чудесной стране ещё не закончены. 

Джонатан ощущает себя беспомощным в потоке лунного света и пыли, окружающих его, в то время как граф холоден и точно непроницаем в своём чёрном плаще, и может потому слова с хрустальной лёгкостью готовы вылететь изо рта Джонатана, такие острые и разрывающие его, что он просто не может больше держать их внутри. 

— Вы можете убить меня прямо здесь! — яростно и горько бросает он. — Но я больше не буду вам содействовать, прямо или косвенно! 

Он говорит это и несколько мгновений малодушно мечтает о том, чтобы смерть действительно избавила его от тёмных мыслей, что в этом проклятом месте затуманивают его разум и совращают душу. 

— Почему вы считаете, что я хочу вас убить? — спрашивает граф с опасной улыбкой. — Вы бредите, должно быть. 

— Вы мне отвратительны, — тихо произносит Джонатан, дрожа. 

— Подождём, когда вы будете думать иначе, друг мой. Вы уже начинаете. 

Джонатан не может ничего сказать, так пугает его рассеянная циничная правда этой фразы. Первым заговаривает граф: 

— Близится рассвет. Идёмте, я провожу вас в вашу комнату. 

Джонатан хочет сказать, что не позволит снова запереть себя, но возражения застревают у него в горле. Граф смотрит на него, растянув алые губы в покровительственной собственнической усмешке. Джонатан сжимает зубы, думая, что по-прежнему ничто не заставит его добровольно подчиняться. 

У самого выхода граф с любезной улыбкой накидывает ему на плечи свой плащ, и Джонатан машинально благодарит. Перед глазами у него стоит груда заскорузлого тряпья, в которой он на мгновение заметил что-то белое — как молоко или лишенная малейшей капли крови кожа. Стон, который его разбудил, с новой силой звучит в ушах. 

Граф настойчиво разворачивает его и подталкивает к дверям, и Джонатан покорно идёт, не желая признавать, что при мысли о том, что он ещё несколько дней будет жить, в груди у него расцветает и горячо пульсирует позорное облегчение.

***

Вечером двадцать девятого июня Джонатан думает только о том, что этим днём датировано его последнее письмо в Англию, и острое чувство гнева затопляет его разум — стремительно и надрывно, как и всегда за последние дни. На последнюю память о нём Мина должна получить лишь несколько сухих строк, по вине графа. Но на самом деле волнует Джонатана не это, а его собственное безразличие. Ему в какой-то степени стало бы легче, не будь ни одного письма, словно он исчез, поглощённый этой дикой причудливой страной. 

Он сидит в библиотеке и покрывает лист тонкой бумаги хаотичными линиями, и даже не поднимает головы, когда входит граф. Дорожный костюм Джонатана отлично сидит на его фигуре, и двигается в нём граф с такой привычной уверенностью, словно всегда только его и носил. Точно наслаждается своим странным «трофеем», а может быть, ему доставляет удовольствие в очередной раз показывать Джонатану, как тот теперь зависим от него. 

Граф подходит к столу и бесцеремонно перебирает бумаги Джонатана. Он спокойно наблюдает за этим, зная, что ничего важного там нет.

— Полагаю, вы готовы, друг мой? — спрашивает граф, и Джонатана передёргивает от нежности его тона. 

Он рассеянно вскидывает руку и потирает шею. На ней нет ни царапины. 

— Мои вещи собраны, — отвечает он. — Когда мы выезжаем?


End file.
